


The Fire Within in Chinese，烈火之中

by ch20529, yassiwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yassiwrites/pseuds/yassiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish副警長最近發現原來他是鳳凰。而Derek現在在幫他控制他的力量。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Within in Chinese，烈火之中

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank yassiwrites for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.  
> Enjoy it.  
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> Hey sweety! Of course you can translate it, and thanks for the nice comment. I appreciate it ♥
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2047386

The Fire Within  
by yassiwrites

 

簡介：

Parrish副警長最近發現原來他是鳳凰。而Derek現在在幫他控制他的力量。

正文：

「所以…我是鳳凰？！，那你帶我來樹林裡是要幹嘛？殺了我嗎？我值五百萬美金你瞭的。」Jordan抬起頭對上Derek的目光。

Derek無奈的嘆了口氣說：「不，我不是殺了你。還有，對，我知道你值五百萬美金。你確定你不是Stiles流落在外的遠房表親嗎？你的語調真夠像他的！」

「不我才不是！」副警長回給Derek一個備受冒犯的表情。

「才怪，你就是！」Derek笑的一臉玩味。

最近他很常這樣笑。

這種感覺對他來說依舊很陌生，但是有Parrish在身邊時他發覺開心的笑不是那麼難的事。

「對啦！對啦！大塊頭。快告訴我，如果你不是要殺了我這鳳凰的話幹嘛帶我來這裡。你知道要殺了我根本是不可能的吧？」Jordan比了比自己說。

「我們之所以在這裡是因為我要教你如何控制力量。」狼人無聲的笑著看了看男人一臉不耐煩的臉回答道。

「Derek，你是名狼人，不是鳳凰。你怎麼會知道要如何教我控制體內的東西？」Jordan呵呵的笑著問。

「以前我們的狼群裡有一隻鳳凰，我記得我母親是怎麼訓練她如何控制自己的力量。聊勝於無，這足夠讓我教你了，Jordan。」Derek回答說。

「她是怎麼死的？她如果是隻鳳凰的話她是不會死於那場大火的，對吧？」Parrish在問出口後馬上就後悔了。

他不是故意提起這件事的，由其是對Derek。

「我很抱歉。」Jordan向Derek道歉。

Derek回給他一個悲傷的微笑，「沒關係。她找到了她的伴侶，在那場大火發生前兩年她就加入了她伴侶的團體了。」

「伴侶？像是靈魂伴侶那樣的？」Jordan問道。

Derek直盯著Jordan的臉並迅速的臉紅了。

Jordan疑惑的抬高了眉毛。

「類似的東西。這很難以解釋，而且我也不知道你們這族類是怎麼感應的。對狼而言，我們…就是知道。」

「那你找到你的伴侶了嗎？」

這個想法突然讓Parrish感到非常不舒服，就像是這世界突然一整個都不好了一樣，他真的一點也不喜歡這個想法。

「我…嗯…。」

「沒關係的，我們先回到訓練這檔事上吧。」Jordan把話題轉回來，可是他發現他沒辦法在直視Derek的眼睛。

Derek看著對方從原先坐著的樹幹上站起來向他走來。

「這只是…Parrish，我…嗯。算了。你是對的。」Derek也起身走向對方。

「你可以感覺到嗎？隱藏在你皮膚之下的力量。」

「我不知道，Derek。這東西從我出生起就在我體內了。我要怎麼知道這是其他人感覺不出來的東西。它一直都存在啊！」

「專心點，Jordan。專注當下。你會知道的因為這股力量會回應你。只要專注當下就好了。」Derek對Jordan眨了眨眼並同時拉進了他們倆的距離。

Jordan看了Derek一眼然後閉上自己的眼睛。

他試著專注在這股力量上。試著捕捉這股屬於超自然人類的感覺，這股屬於鳳凰的力量。

在他感覺到之前他都快放棄了。

鳳凰的力量就像是一陣極慢律動在他的血液裡燃燒著。

這股力量狠擊重他讓他嚇的跳了起來，然後他一臉驚喜的看著Derek。

「我感覺到了！」

「Malia在變回人形之後花了不少時間才讓她體內的土狼回應她，可是你第一次就做到了。真是令人印象深刻！」狼人開懷的笑著用一種我為你感到驕傲的語氣說。

Parrish難以抗拒的回應了Derek的笑容。

「很快的你就能將力量控制自如了。這點我可以幫得上忙，但是你自己得再加把勁。你不能處於不能自保的狀態太久，那些刺客…他們會衝著你來，所以你一定要準備好。」

Jordan看向Derek的雙眼，他們看起來無比堅絕。

Jordan覺得自己實在很想伸出手握住對面這個男人，但是他終究沒有。

「你為什麼要這麼在乎？我們根本就不熟。」

「我在乎是因為你是…」

「我是什麼？」

Derek一時之間看起來不知該如何回答，但是突然間他下定決心把一切說清楚。

「你是我的伴侶。」

「我是…我…我是你的伴侶？」Parrish的雙眼驚訝的瞪大。

「這對你可能不算什麼。可是我要確保你是安全的，我就是難以抗拒的想這麼做。」狼人點了點頭承認，但他的目光緊盯著地上

「Derek，看著我。」Jordan說，而Derek照做了。

他美麗的綠色眼睛看起來是如此的無助，這名狼人真是美極了不是嗎？

Jordan覺得有股衝動想吻上眼前的男人，而這次他沒有退縮。

這個吻略顯急燥，一點也不像那些愛情電影裡面演的。

一開始這個吻只是輕輕的點過，Jordan覺得他體內好像有什麼被點亮了，他向前傾身加深了這個吻，但是Derek突然向後退停下了這個吻，Parrish忍不住從喉嚨發出一陣呻吟。

Derek笑兮兮的看著他，但沒有要再次靠近的意思。

「我們不能這麼做。是你自己說的，Jordan。我們根本還不熟。我在第一眼看到你時就知道你是我的伴侶。但是這對你不公平，你應該去試試看其他人。」

「如果我說我根本不想試試看其他人呢？」Parrish語氣堅定的說。

「你不知道自己有沒有這念頭。」

「是沒錯，但是我足夠明白我想和你來場約會，這個點子如何？一場約會？我們可以慢慢來，不需要馬上承諾什麼。」副警長一臉期待的看著Derek，當狼人翹起嘴角笑著看著他時Parrish明白他得到他想要的了。

「好啊！沒問題。」

「好極了！你絕對不會後悔的，Derek Hale。」

Derek臉上的笑容是如此的真誠而美麗，Jordan覺得自己的胃裡像有蝴蝶在飛一樣。

「我很確定我不會的。」

「好，就這麼說定了。現在回來吧。」

「你確定？我的意思是我們甚至都還沒正式約會過。你不會想讓我覺得你是個隨便的傢伙吧？」Derek開玩笑的說。

Jordan翻了個白眼伸手把Derek拉向自己：「非常有趣，滑稽狼先生。(Mr. Funny Wolf)。」

「滑稽狼？認真的？」

「你喜歡這稱呼。」

「是的，我的確喜歡。」Derek貼向Jordan重新吻上他。

END


End file.
